


tangerines and a slip of the tongue

by honeymilkhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, seongjoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: mingi and hwanwoong are video chatting while they're at school, apart from each other for the school week. mingi accidentally tells hwanwoong he wants to marry him.inspired by this video:here
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	tangerines and a slip of the tongue

“Woongie.” Mingi calls out, watching his boyfriend through the screen peeling a pile of tangerines.

“Yes?” Hwanwoong doesn’t look up from his task.

“Can I mute you for a second?”

Hwanwoong shrugs. “Yeah, sure. I’m going to keep peeling these.” He says with a small smile, trying to make art of the peels but not really doing a great job. 

Mingi hits what he thinks is the mute button before leaning back in his chair and sighing loudly. He closes his eyes and just sits there, marinating in his thoughts before he turns his head. “Hyung.”

His roommate, Hongjoong, is laying on his bed with a book in hand. “Hmm?”

“ _ Hyung. _ ” Mingi whines. “Woongie is so cute!”

Hongjoong doesn’t bother looking up. “Mhm.”

“Hyung.” Mingi calls out again, pouting this time.

“Yes, Mingi-yah?”

“I want to marry him.” Mingi confesses, cheeks pink as his entire thoughts revolve around his small and adorable boyfriend. “Really badly.”

Hongjoong chuckles and gives him a thumbs up. “He has my blessing.”

Mingi smiles a little before laughter from his computer garners his attention. He scoots his chair forward, noticing Hwanwoong has stopped peeling tangerines for the time being, holding his head up under his chin with the palms of his hands. “Woongie?”

“Mingi.” Hwanwoong giggles. “So...you want to marry me?”

Hwanwoong’s words make Mingi bolt upright, eyes wide in shock as his cheeks begin to turn various shades of red, the color reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. “Uh,” he tries to speak at first, words failing him before squeaking out a tiny “no.”

“Oh?”

“W-who told you...that?” Mingi asks, extremely embarrassed once he’s realized that maybe Hwanwoong heard everything.

“A little puppy.” Hwanwoong smiles wide. “A cute one.”

Mingi huffs, wondering how he can talk himself out of this one. “Y-you shouldn’t listen to puppies. Especially...cute ones.”

Hwanwoong chuckles, pulling his arms away before returning to his tangerine mountain. “Okay, Mingi.” Though he decides not to pressure Mingi, he can’t keep the smile on his face. “Can you tell Hongjoong I said hi?”

“Mhm.” Mingi leans back in his chair again. “Hyung, Woongie says hi.”

“Tell him welcome to the family.”

Mingi blinks. “Huh?”

Hongjoong decides then to set his book down and walk over to Mingi’s desk where he can wave at Hwanwoong through the webcam. “You treat my precious Mingi well, okay? He has a very soft heart.”

Hwanwoong laughs even more. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure his soft heart is in good hands.”

“Let me help plan the wedding, okay? I want to design your outfits.”

Mingi chokes on his own air. “The  _ what?” _

“Of course.” Hwanwoong smiles and gives a soft wave. “You will be the first person I call.”

“Hyung!” Mingi whines. “W-what—”

Hongjoong ruffles Mingi’s red hair before smiling down at the younger boy. “Make sure you take him somewhere nice when you propose, okay?”

“P-p-p-p—” the word makes him see stars; though he is the one who brought it up in the first place, he expects that Hongjoong would listen to his secret. But now  _ everyone _ is going to know...even Hwanwoong! 

“Hey, Mingi, baby, you alright?” Hwanwoong calls out when Hongjoong walks away. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to tease you.”

Mingi sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m...okay…”

“Aw, puppy, look at me.” Hwanwoong smiles, scooting his own camera closer to himself so Mingi could see him better. “Don’t be nervous, Mingi. Why do you look so pale?”

“Woongie.” Mingi deflates, pouting with his shoulders slumped. “It was supposed to be...a secret.”

Hwanwoong hates seeing Mingi upset, and it makes him want to cry just a little. “Mingi, baby, it’s okay. It’s not like I would have said no.”

Mingi blinks. “Huh?”

“To your proposal.” Hwanwoong smiles softly. “I would prefer if we wait until we’re both out of school first, but...I won’t say no.”

“You...want to…” Mingi opens his mouth to finish but he can’t even form the words aloud.

“Marry you?” Hwanwoong lets out a soft sigh. “I do. I really do.”

Mingi looks at Hwanwoong through the screen, admiring his sweet smile and kind eyes before he feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. “R-really?”

“Yes really.” Hwanwoong bites his lip. “But...I will forget about this for right now.” He takes a peeled tangerine before pulling apart the wedges to pop in his mouth. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it so when you propose to me, it will really be a surprise.”

“Oh.” Mingi wipes at his eyes a little before leaning into the camera. “You’re so kind. I really...really love you.”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “I love you too, puppy.” He pops another tangerine wedge inside of his mouth before letting out a soft sigh. “The weekend can’t come faster.”

“I miss you.” Mingi says quietly, wrapping his blanket around him tighter. “I miss you a lot.”

“We’ll see each other soon, love.” Hwanwoong smiles. “We can spend an evening peeling more tangerines and you can let me feed you.”

Mingi whines softly, wiggling in his chair. “W-woongie.”

“It’s already 10PM, Mingi. You should finish up your paper.”

“I would rather talk to you.”

“The faster you graduate, the faster I can marry you.”

“Woongie!” Mingi whines again. “I thought you said you’d forget about it!”

“Forget about what?” Hwanwoong gives him a sly smile before leaning away from the computer. “Go, Mingi. Finish your work.” He brings his fingers to his lips before placing it over the camera. “Here’s my kiss goodnight.”

Mingi makes a soft noise, reciprocating the action, his own long-distance kiss in return. “I love you.” He sighs softly. “I miss you already.”

Hwanwoong chuckles. “I do too. Sleep well, Mingi.”

When Hwanwoong eventually goes offline, Mingi feels his heart sink. They only meet up on weekends since they go to different schools, but from Monday to Thursday, Mingi wishes each day could pass by sooner and sooner.

He gets up to walk to the shared fridge he has with Hongjoong, picking out some soda before looking at the older boy. “Hyung.”

Hongjoong looks up from his book this time, a small smile on his lips. “Yes, Mingi?”

“You don’t...think I’m silly for wanting to marry Woongie?”

“No.” Hongjoong purses his lips, setting his phone down now after browsing through it a while. “I can’t see you looking at anyone else the way you do Hwanwoong. He’s...special to you. And I know how much you love him, and I know he loves you back just as much. So...not, I don’t think it’s silly.”

Mingi lets out a soft sigh, walking over to his bed quietly and sitting on the edge. “Thank you, hyung.”

Hongjoong eyes him before picking his phone back up again. “You’re welcome. But, no cuddles.”

“W—” Mingi huffs, “why?”

“You have work to do.” Hongjoong makes sure not to look up to be tempted by Mingi’s lethal puppy gaze. “Then maybe I’ll give you a hug.”

“Mean.” Mingi pretends to huff angrily, walking over to his desk again to start pulling up his work. “Do you deny Seonghwa-hyung cuddles too?”

“Absolutely.” Hongjoong snickers. “Especially if he has work to do, like  _ you,  _ precious Mingi.”

Defeated, Mingi glares at the half-finished document, angrily typing away in hopes that his anger would make him write faster. Finishing faster meant getting a hug from Hongjoong, meant the weekend would get closer, meant he could cuddle and kiss Hwanwoong all he wanted, meant he could graduate and actually marry the boy of his dreams.

Paper be damned, he is going to propose to Hwanwoong no matter the costs.

And though Hwanwoong has promised to forget that Mingi ever told him...Mingi couldn’t deny how incredibly euphoric it felt knowing Hwanwoong would say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought :)


End file.
